


His left hand

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [138]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Drabble, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsdefend, wound and fit.





	His left hand

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of leader’s left hands, doing the things that’s not to be seen, and I love bamf Stiles, so for today’s words from sterekdrabbles I wrote, well, that. I also think the [loyalty](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/tagged/theme-week:-loyalty) is implied enough to fit the theme of the week.
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/177539988047).)

“You’re actually defending a werewolf?” the vampire asked.

“Honestly, if I wasn’t so used to _him_ being surprised I defend him all the time I’d be wounded,” Stiles said with a gesture to Derek, who blushed adorably and scowled to hide it.

“So where do you fit? You’re human, you can’t be pack.”

“Oh I’m pack alright.” Stiles smiled at Derek. “And I fit right by his side, as his emissary, mate and left hand.”

The vampire’s eyes flicked between Stiles and Derek. “ _Left_ hand?”

“Yeah, you know, the assassin,” Stiles whispered conspiratorially, and the vampire swallowed, suddenly looking nervous.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
